Misconceptions Of Rock N Roll
by Angelsswirl
Summary: Santana, Puck, Sam, and Blaine start a Garage band in college. They gain a small following and start uploading videos to Youtube and soon get "found" by Holly Holiday. How does the misconception of the so called "rock star" life prevent them from gaining respect when Santana sets her eyes on a hot new young actress named Quinn.
1. Chapter 1: Asian Persuasion

Chapter 1: Asian Persuasion

Santana clocked out of her job at Best Buy and walked out the store. Her job was okay in her opinion. Sure it wasn't the most glamorous thing in the world. But what did you expect from a 24 year-old who didn't stay in college.

As she walked across the street she could vaguely hear the song "Baby" by Justin Bieber being played. She chuckled softly as she found herself singing along. Street performers were fairly common in Los Angeles. This guy was really good though poor song choice but none the less rather nice.

When she got to her apartment she heard Mike, her roommate, and best friend, Blaine's laughter. Santana could've sworn he lived across the hall.

" Why are you always in my apartment?" The latina scolded playfully.

" I really don't have an answer for that." The dark haired boy responded. She rolled her eyes incredulously.

" Hi, Santana!" Mike greeted from the kitchen.

" Hey, Mikey!" She chuckled. She wandered over to behind the very expensive sofa her Mami got them.

" So, whatcha watching?"

" TMZ... again." Blaine answered sheepishly. Santana groaned extremely loudly.

" Oh my God. You know I hate that show with a passion. It's an invasion of privacy, and quite frankly a waste of air time."

" Whatever... Oh, how 'bout this?" Blaine asked excitedly.

Mike walks over to the couch and takes a seat. Santana immediately cuddles herself into his side. Despite being a raging homosexual, she can appreciate a good dude cuddle once or twice. Blaine and Mike are oddly very comfortable. They ended up watching The X-Factor. Santana shifted uncomfortably when the Asian boy screeched with excitement.

" You two should tryout or audition or Whatever, but you should do it!"

"Umm, I don't know Mikey, you really think we sound that good?" The brunette asked indifferently. Mike nodded his head vigorously. Santana laughed.

"Okay, don't hurt yourself, Chang. Blaine?"

"I don't have anything else to do."

The duo walked out into the well lit stage nervously. Blaine with his guitar in hand and Santana trailing behind.

"Hello" Simon Cowell greeted. They waved back to him.

" What's your name and where are you from? I need to start drinking some of that water because you two are gorgeous." Kelly Rowland explained. The audience laughed.

"Well, thank you but you don't need any of that water." Today Blaine decided to kiss ass. Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

" Aww, flattery will get you everywhere." Kelly accepted.

" So, I'm Santana, this is my best friend, Blaine. We are originally from oakland, but we moved to L.A. a few years ago. And, we will be singing 'Somebody That I Used To Know'." The crowd let out a cheer.

Blaine started to strum.

Now and then I think of when we were together

Like when you said you felt so happy you could die

Told myself that you were right for me

But I felt so lonely in your company

But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

But you didn't have to cut me off

Make out like it never happened

And said that we were nothing

And I don't even need your love

But you treat me like a stranger

And it feels so rough

Suddenly the music was cut off the whole room was silent. The duo took in sharp breaths.

"That was great guys!" They breathed out simultaneously. Relieved.

" I'm sure that was four yes'." The crowd cheered. They were able to walk off the stage with a new found confidence.

Blaine started to jump excitedly.

"Oh my god, call Mike."

"Already on it." Mike picked up on the second and a half ring.

"Mikey, we made it!" A girlish scream pierced all six ears.

"Hey, Britt." Blaine said. Santana smiled.

"And the winner is, Blaine and Santana!" The crowd roared. They deserved it they had sung their asses off on that stage like, 5 minutes before.

For Santana after that everything was kind of blurry. She remembered taking off her flannel shirt that matched Blaine's and high-fiving him. But everything else happening around or to her went by pretty quickly.

This was going to be quite the ride.

Blaine and Santana were sitting on the latter's couch trying to figure out what to do next. They hadn't really done anything since the finals of X-Factor.

"What do you want to do?" Blaine asked tiredly.

The latina wondered for bit and then came up with the perfect idea, to herself at least. Tattoos. Santana smiled.

"Oh, I know."

They soon found themselves at a tattoo parlor placed in downtown L.A. Apparently it was one of the better ones in the city. Of course better meaning more expensive and snobbier.

Santana had always wanted a tattoo. She just never got around to doing it. That may sound like an excuse, but it definitely isn't. She's Santana Veronica Lopez! Bitch don't get scared. You get scared of bitch. That sounded a lot better in her head. No it didn't. Anyway, she literally was always busy doing things or...people to not have time to get one. This seemed as good a time as any. When asked why, answer why not, right?

Blaine was staring at a vast wall of ideas and photos of other body ink enthusiast's tattoo designs. He found a particularly interesting one on a girl probably a couple years younger than him. It was of the inside of her forearm. In perfect cursive seemed to be what looked like song lyrics. The boy smiled.

"I want this one." Santana walked up to where her best friend was standing. She looked at the photo and smiled also.

"We should get matching ones. We can get that one but the song lyrics to 'Somebody That I Used To Know', sense it's the song we performed for our audition. Then we can get pride flags on our wrists because we're just that gay!" The latina a finished with a look of pure excitement. Blaine looked at her and chuckled.

"Okay, I guess we can do that."

"Yay!"

"But are those two all you want? I mean we are badass. Go big, or go home. Am I right? " Santana raised a dark eyebrow and smirked.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Blaine only nodded.

"SLEEVES!" They screeched in unison.

"So, what can I do for you lil, lady?" A big, burly, and bald (kinda, he had tattoos for his scalp coverage) asked Santana as she slid into the chair next to him. She could see Blaine across from her. He almost looked...scared. She chuckled at him.

"Well, me and my invertebrate of a friend, want sleeves." She said stoically. The tattoo artist looked at her incredulously.

"You sure?"

"Hell yeah, I'm sure!" She glared. He stared at her for a minute then gave up. He sighed.

"Well, unless you plan on staying here the whole day and maybe a couple more I can't do all of your arm at once."

"That's okay, I do have somewhere to be in about," She looked at the clock on the dingy dark wall. "three hours."

The artist nodded. "I can get about from your shoulder to just above the elbow. After today just come back in whenever you want to keep going and get it finished." The brunette nodded.

"So what exactly did you want, little lady?" She smirked.

Santana woke up to someone shaking her violently. She slowly opened her eyes. Blaine was standing over her. She was still in the tattoo parlor. She also still felt the very slight stinging of the needle being pressed to her arm. He was almost done though. Nothing else seemed out of place, so what the fuck was Blaine's problem!?

"Can I help you? " The latina deadpanned.

"Check this out." The dark haired boy continued to shove his tablet into Santana's face.

She pressed play on a YouTube video with an impressive amount of views. She was surprised to find that it wasn't a cute cat video like all the things Blaine showed her. She'd be lying if she'd said she wasn't a tiny disappointed. When a cover "band" popped up into view.

A mohawked boy on drums and blonde boy playing electric guitar were singing Panic! At The Disco's 'Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' in what looked like a cleared out garage. They were pretty damn good to be honest.

Blonde _Mohawk_

Is it still me that makes you sweat?

Am I who you think about in bed?

When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?

Then think of what you did

And how I hope to God he was worth it.

When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.

I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck

Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me

Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of

Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?

No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,

Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,

Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus

In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?

 _( Let's pick up, pick up )_

"Woah."

"I know they're good right? I was just scrolling through my Twitter feed when I saw that. Their names are Sam and Puck they've been posting videos like that for a while now." Blaine explained. He loved his social media. It was really starting to be a problem.

"Well, that's about all I can do for now, little lady. " The artist interrupted them. The latina looked down at her arm it was a little bit puffy but still cool.

She had a red star like The Winter Soldier on her upper shoulder. A dragon inching around that. A dusky shaded rose, Blaine's name, X-Factor logo, a roaring tiger, the lyrics, more superheroes logos (what she really likes superheroes), heart with arrow running through it, and lastly Sideshow Bob for no apparent reason.

They got up thanked and paid. They had a meeting with the recording company they were a tad late for.

The duo met their manager Emma and got started.

"Okay, I have one word for you pop-rock." Emma started. Santana raised her hand.

"Uh, that's two words. "

Emma ignored her."Santana, you, lead singer and guitarist. Blaine, guitarist. Eh, we need more people. You know anybody who can play drums, and guitar/bass whilst singing and bouncing around on a stage for a long period of time. Preferably, blonde and a alternative haircut." Man, this woman was picky, scary, and somehow said that really fast. They liked it.

The duo smirked deviously.

"Yeah, we may 'know' a couple." They said at the same time again. They really needed to stop doing that. It was starting to get creepy.

People have preconceived notions of a lot of things. Races, gender, and lots of others. These are called stereotypes. Misconceptions if you will. They can be good, bad, correct, and terribly wrong.

But one thing's for sure. They will follow you one mistake at a time... But, Fuck Society.

These are...

The Misconceptions Of Rock N' Roll.


	2. Chapter 2: Work Hard, Play Hard

Chapter 2: Work Hard, Play Hard

A.N. So basically any song they sing or record wasn't by that artist but they do exist. If that makes sense.

Songs: Kid's in the dark and love like war by All Time Low

A.N. 2 Okay, so don't hate me but I'm changing some stuff. So try and keep up with me here. X-Factor never happened so forget the show and tattoos. They were found by Holly Holliday. She is not their manager but in a sense Finn's boss. Quinn is playing hard to get kinda it won't be hard to get her just hard to keep her. So basically chapter one never happened except for anything not involving X-Factor. They were uploading YouTube videos of them playing in Sam's garage. And that would bring us all the way to this chapter hopefully. Message me if something doesn't make sense to you I don't care how you do it. P.S. A lot of Hot Chelle Rae and All Time Low songs.

Twitter: jessi_barbee

Disclaimer: I can barely afford a bottle of water, I don't own glee. TBH I don't wanna own it.

This part surely wasn't as fun as everyone had been thinking it would be.

They had already released their first single "Kids in The Dark" which hit number 2 on the Billboard Music chart.

The four were currently in the studio finishing up the rest of the album.

"From the top, Santana." Finn, their producer instructed through the speaker, she nodded her response and started to sing her part.

"That was great Santana, you can come out now." Finn said with a dopey smile, that Santana thought was hilarious. Santana walked out of the booth and was hit with the smell of lavender. She was immediately confused. It wasn't her she melt like oranges and vanilla. She was also pretty sure that men's body was didn't come in lavender but, could be wrong.

"Did, someone just come in here?" She asked Puck even though Blaine answered. Sam was recording his instrumentals.

"Yeah, remember Rachel Berry?"

"You mean, hobbit." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well Rachel is, Finn's girlfriend. She's an assistant for that actress you have that huge crush on. " It was the brunette's turn to roll her eyes now. That made total sense. But the other comment made her blush.

"Well, I will catch her sometime later I guest." She played it off.

The next day Blaine rushed into Santana's and Mike's apartment.

"We need a new lock." Mike silently agreed not enjoying the invasion of privacy that much either.

"Oh my god, check twitter! Blaine said frantically.

"Why?" Santana asked concerned.

"Just do it!"

"Okay, god." She said exasperated. She grabbed her phone and opened the app.

"Do you see it?"

"Yeah when did I get so many followers.?"

"Not that. Look at what's trending." Blaine coaxed way too excited. Santana looking confused more than ever did as she was told after scrolling a little she found what the topic of conversation was.

 **#TheWhiteLuck**

 **#KidsInTheDark**

 **Santana Lopez**

 **#WCW**

 **Quinn Fabray**

 **American Music Awards**

 **#Quinntana**

"Why am I trending?" Santana asked seriously starting to freak out from being so goddamn clueless.

"So remember when I said you had a big crush on Rachel's boss," Santana nodded her confirmation." Blaine looked at them expectantly. "Anyway, I got into your account and made her your wcw." Blaine finished out of breath. Santana stared blankly. Not addressing the hacking because she probably told him her password in her sleep one day. They had a weird friendship like that.

"My wha?"

"Your wcw."

"Meaning?" She dragged out.

"Woman crush Wednesday!" Blaine yelled jumping up and down. Mike suddenly started to cackle. Finding this rather hilarious. To Santana, Blaine needed to calm way down.

Puck, Sam, and Brittany barged their way in to the apartment.

"That's it we're going to home depot."

"Oh my god, my best friend is hopeless." Blaine said to no one in particular, flopping down on the couch in the process.

Santana and Blaine were currently sitting in the former's living room. Bored out of their minds. This was one of their only days off this week and time was a wasting.

"Want to go to the beach?"

"Sure." Santana got up and walk to her room to grab some short shorts and plaid shirt to put over the bikini she was already wearing. That's just what you do when you live like a step away from the beach.

"Emma just called and said that her and Holly want to have a band meeting." Santana groaned, it was supposed to be her day off. She shrugged in a 'what can you do?' manner.

They set off their towards the beach. Every now and then they would get a a couple paparazzi flashes but it was nothing unbearable.

Blaine was standing right behind the brunette who was instagramming the ocean when she felt a body collide with her's. On instinct she grab the body by the shoulders so they wouldn't fall. Blaine sniggered at the display.

"Oh, sorry." Santana's head snapped down at the sultry voice. She was met with a pair of expressive hazel - green eyes. She smiled.

"No, umm it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention. I'm Santana."

"Quinn." Santana knew that but, she wasn't going to say anything. A couple camera flashes caught her eye. It was just a couple of giddy teenagers. Sam liked to call them Fan-razzi.

"Looks like we've got company." Quinn turned around at the blushing girls. All three waved. The girls looked like they going to faint.

A muffled ring tone came from Santana's back pocket. It was Puck telling her to get down to the studio for the meeting.

"That was Puck," Santana smiled at Quinn."We gotta go. Uh, bye Quinn." The latina through over her shoulder.

Quinn waved at her back. Thinking about what just happened. And trying to look and feel less awkward.

"So what's going on?" Blaine inquired.

"I'll just get right to the point. You're going to perform at the AMA's!" Emma smiled. Sam let out a girlish scream.

"Okay, so who wants to get dressed first?" Emma asked.

They were all standing in Santana's apartment considering it was the biggest.

Twas the night of the awards and they were all really excited.

"So, who's first?" An obviously gay male stepped out the dressing room which was really just the guest room.

His skin was so shiny and smooth almost like...

"So, whose porcelain?" Santana asked. Blaine rolled his eyes. She could tell he was already taken with the boy called 'porcelain'.

"I'm your stylist. Kurt." He walked back into the room gesturing for everyone to follow him. Seemingly unfazed.

The room was filled with racks of clothing labeled with their names. Santana sighed relieved to find no dresses or skirts on her rack.

Their outfits were all in the same color scheme. White, red, and gray. Santana decided on a white V-neck under a red leather jacket that matched Sam's letterman, gray joggers, with raybans, and red vans.

"We look good." Puck commented adjusting the cuffs on his white blazer.

"When don't we?" Blaine quipped, placing his white hat on his head. They eventually made it to the waiting limo down the steps.

The screams of fans hit their ears before they could even see the carpet. They pulled up soon after.

"It's about to get loud!" Puck yelled as he got out the vehicle. The band soon made it to the carpet. Their pictures were taken quickly and they walked inside the venue. Emma seated them quite close to the stage.

"Okay, guys I'll come back in an hour to get you. Don't move." She said before she left.

"How old does she think we are?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Do you think Kurt is back there.?" Blaine asked dreamily. They all stared at him.

Not soon after Emma came back to get them. Santana had never gotten changed quicker in her life. She was now wearing a black V-neck and matching super skinny jeans.

"Here to debut their new single, 'A Love Like War', The White Luck!" Was that Quinn? Santana thought as her and the guys walk to their positions on stage. She placed herself behind her green mic with her her green electric guitar slung behind her. Puck started his count on his drums and she started singing.

 _Make a wish on our sorry little hearts_

 _Have a smoke, pour a drink, steal a kiss in the dark_

 _Fingernails on my skin like the teeth of a shark_

 _I'm intoxicated by the lie_

 _In the chill of your stare I am painfully lost_

 _Like a deer in the lights of an oncoming bus_

 _For the thrill of your touch I will shamefully lust_

 _As you tell me we're nothing but trouble_

 _Heart's on fire tonight_

 _Feel my bones ignite_

 _Feels like war, war_

 _Feels like war, war_

 _Heart's on fire tonight_

 _Feel my bones ignite_

 _Feels like war, war_

 _Feels like war, war_

This was her favorite song on the album. It was loud and she constantly got to jump around on stage. Right now her and Blaine were jumping in circles.

 _We go together or we don't go down at all_

 _We go together or we don't go down at all_

 _We go together or we don't go down at all_

 _Fail-safe trigger, lock-down call_

 _Wipe the dry clean-slate, quick, sound the alarm_

 _No escape from the truth and the weight of it all_

 _I am caught in the web of a lie_

 _And the bitch of it all is that I'm running from_

 _The desire of the people to whom I belong_

 _At the end of the day you can tell me I'm wrong_

 _' Cause you went to all of this trouble_

 _Heart's on fire tonight_

 _Feel my bones ignite_

 _Feels like war, war_

 _Feels like war, war_

 _Heart's on fire tonight_

 _Feel my bones ignite_

 _Feels like war, war_

 _Feels like war, war_

Sam and Santana were doing hair flips. While Blaine and Puck were singing into the same microphone. These guys were her best friends and she couldn't ask for anybody else she rather do this with she walked back to her mic stand and relaxed a little starting to sing again.

 _We go together or we don't go down at all_

 _We go together or we don't go down at all_

 _We go together or we don't go down at all , whoa_

 _( Let's go! )_

 _Heart's on fire tonight_

 _Feel my bones ignite_

 _Feels like war ( love feels like war )_

 _Feels like war ( love feels like war )_

 _Heart's on fire tonight_

 _Feel my bones ignite_

 _Feels like war, war_

 _Feels like war, war_

 _Heart's on fire tonight_

 _Feel my bones ignite_

 _Love feels like war, war_

 _Feels like war, war_

 _(One more time! )_

After Puck yelled, the crowd got into it even more. Feeling what the band was. To Santana this wouldn't ever get old.

 _We go together or we don't go down at all_

 _We go together or we don't go down at all_

 _We go together or we don't go down at all_

 _Is this the end of us or just the means to start again?_

The crowd cheered relentlessly when the song ended. The band bowed causing the crowd to cheer even louder.

"God, that was so fun!"


	3. Chapter 3: After Party

Chapter 3: After Party

A.N. Sugar is like 8 years old.

Song Of Chapter: Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy

Disclaimer : I don't own stuff.

Santana had been wandering around aimlessly for awhile, after the show ended.

Blaine was probably knuckle deep in Kurt. Puck was piss drunk. And Sam was talking to some actress named, lexus or civic. Something to do with a car. Santana didn't know. She had been staring at a spot on the wall nursing some champagne for the past twenty minutes when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around and was met worth a pair of familiar hazel eyes. She smiled. Aye, lay off she can't help it, it's what they do to her.

"Was that spot interesting?" The owner of those ever beautiful eyes asked sarcastically.

"Yes, it was actually. It's shaped like Missouri." She replied lamely.

"You're funny."

"I try." No I wasn't. Now she finds my nervousness endearing. She thinks I'm cute. I'm not cute. Santana thought.

"So, I don't know maybe if you have or can find the time in your schedule to, somehow, someway."

Aww, Quinn thought. Look at her all smitten. This is totally adorable, I don't want it to stop, but I'll put her out of her misery for her own sake.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Santana." She kept rambling.

"Santana." Quinn said more forcefully getting the brunette's attention.

"Huh?"

"You want to go out sometime?" Santana blushed profusely.

"Uh, yeah I'd like that."

They then heard the sounds of Puck trying to start drunk karaoke.

"I have to go stop that. See you later." Santana added a kiss on the cheek to her goodbye.

Santana finally got Puck and Sam back to get apartment. How she got there with minimal injuries... to herself anyway, she will never know.

"Wakey, Wakey Blaine. Come on. " Santana coaxed as she walked in the aforementioned boy's apartment. She stayed in the foyer, just in case Blaine did participate in what she believes he did the previous night.

So, you can imagine how surprised she was when he came out of his bedroom fresh faced and fully dressed. No lady Hummel behind him either.

The boy smirked when he saw the confused look on the Latina's face. Oh, and how baffled she was.

"Wha? Bu-but... you. What happened?" Santana said staring at Blaine's bedroom waiting to Kurt magically pop out from behind the door, and yell "ta-da!"

He walked out the door waiting for his friend to follow but not before whispering, "I don't kiss and tell."

Santana just stood there speechless. After awhile she knocked out of her stupor."You don't even know where we're going!" She shouted.

She'd just ask Kurt what happened later.

"What are we doing at a car dealership?" Blaine wondered.

"To get cars, obviously." Santana stated slightly annoyed. They met up with Sam, Puck, and some random brunette.

"Who's that?" Santana whispered to Sam. He sighed.

"Some random Puck picked up a few months ago. Her name's Harper. Mercedes and I think she's preggers." Santana hummed in agreement after taking a good look at Harper.

"Okay, so you guys are probably wondering why we are at a car dealership." She paused. "And to that I say, to get cars, you dumb-asses." The latina explained. She then continued.

"Sense, we are a band, we need matching cars." The rest nodded along like this was the most logical thing in the world. "So, on the count of three, everybody run to the nicest white Convertible of you choosing. Everybody got it?" They nodded and started figuring out their plan of attack. Santana walked over to Puck's companion.

"You don't have to run because of the Puck offspring you are currently housing in your stomach." She whispered not sure if the mohawked boy knew yet. Harper blushed.

"Is it that obvious."

"To anyone who isn't Puck" She passed for thought, "but I think you should tell him. Puck's a lot of things but not the kind to just quit someone. He likes a challenge." The latina shrugged. "Plus I can tell he's crazy about you. He Just doesn't know yet."

Harper smiled.

"Alright, you guys ready. 1...2...3." They split into their respective directions. Santana towards a camaro she had seen on the way in. She bought it and texted everyone to do the same and meet her at her Papi's detail shop.

She barked out a laugh when she saw what her friends picks were. Especially Puck's maserati. He was going to have to trade that in, in about 8-9 months to accommodate the bundle of joy he was going to receive.

They came back the following day to collect the rides. They all had dark green stripes down the middle.

"Get it? The White Luck. White. Luck equals green." Santana tried.

"We get it, San. This is so cool!" Shreeched Sam.

 **Quinn_Fabray :** So where did you want to meet up?

 **SantanaLopezTWL :** Anywhere is fine.

 **Quinn_Fabray :** How about The 09?

 **SantanaLopezTWL :** Sure, I love that place.

 **Quinn_Fabray :** Cool.

"Why are you smiling so much? Santana." It wasn't a question really. More of a statement. Quinn nodded in answer. Not even bothering to wipe the goofy grin off her face. They hadn't seen each other since the after party due to busy schedules. But they did manage to DM all the time.

"There's just something about her. I don't know. " The blonde's cheeks starting to hurt but not caring.

"Okay, calm down. Be careful she's a rock star. And what do we know about rock stars?" Mercedes sat back in armchair she was sitting on shipping her tea.

"They are rowdy. And can't be tied down. I know. But, technically she more of a pop rock and punk star. Like my crazy phase in high school. Except less hardcore. And no tattoos." So you think. Mercedes sighed.

"But, still be careful. She gives me bad vibes."

"You're dating her band mate."

"That's different." For a lame excuse she actually did have a point. Sam was way different than Santana.

"Maybe you're right." Quinn reluctantly agreed. She sat back on her white leather couch.

"I know I am."

"Shut up."

"What do you look so nice for?" Blaine asked as he casually walked into the girl's bedroom. Unannounced. The apartment was her's do to Mike moving out and down the hall, a few days prior.

"Wouldn't you like to know." she replied cheekily.

"Yes. Yes I would. That's why I asked." He quipped.

"Well, I have a date with Quinn for your info." The dark haired bout squealed with excitement. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and Kurt told me you guys are about to go on your 3rd date this week." The boys tinted a burning crimson.

"So, you look nice in a cool kind of casual, summer chic way. " Blaine commented awkwardly.

"Kurt is rubbing off on you. Isn't he?" She said sarcastically.

She did have to admit, though she looked pretty good. She was wearing her lucky light gray joggers, a jean vest over a pink crop top, with a light blue and pink wonder woman snap-back. The best part was she wasn't even trying that hard.

"See ya later, B Bear." Santana smirked and made her towards the front door.

"I hated that nickname when we were 4. I hate it now.!" He yelled at her retreating form. She chuckled heartily.

The paparazzi was starting to pick up their game. They had been all over the band since the AMA'S. Santana would be lying if she said it was bad for her ego. It was great... at times. Unlike now.

She was glad she had worn her good aviators. She would never make that mistake. She proceeded to walk to her camaro.

"Santana, look over here." Flash.

"What are your opinions on global warming?" Flash. She hopped into her car.

"How do you feel about Quinntana? Flash. She smirked and drive off.

Flash, flash, flash.

Santana arrived about 20 minutes later. She assumed the blonde want already there. She walked into her favorite restaurant in L.A.. Though she could be biased. The 09 easily had the best pizza in the state of California.

She was greeted by the familiar aroma and on her shoulder. She knew exactly who it was.

"Hey, Al." The latina smiled at the man.

"Hello, Santana long time no see." He scolded playfully.

"I know, I'm sorry. I've just been so busy." She grimaced.

"Me and your mom are so proud of you." He said fondly. Al Motta, her mom's husband, and her step-dad. He wasn't evil or anything, she loved him, she really did. She just couldn't bring herself to call him dad.

"Thanks, where is she any-hmph." The brunette was cut off by a tiny body colliding into her's. Al started to laugh.

"Well, hello to you too, Sugar." The latina chuckled. She picked up her half sister and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Hola, yo Te extrañé tanto. No me dejes tanto tiempo nunca más de acuerdo?" Santana could feel the salty tears in the crook of her neck. It broke her heart. She didn't mean to not see her she was just super busy. She hugged her tighter.

"Lo siento. I didn't mean to. I was just really busy making music. But I'm here now. Te amo, princesa." Sugar sniffled.

"I love you too. " Santana sat her on her hip knowing she wasn't about to get down any time soon. They heard a shrill scream from outside.

"I think Jace found my car. "

2 hours later and still no sign of Quinn. The latina gave up.

After saying goodbye to her family and signing some of her brother's friend's body parts she drove back to her apartment. Hurt.

Well, Fuck you too Quinn.


	4. Chapter 4: Second First Date

Chapter 4: Second First Date

A.N. Sorry for the transition from paragraphs in the the last few chapters just posted them back to back so I wasn't really paying attention. So far this is my favorite chapter.

Thanks for the follows,favorite, and reviews! Keep em coming please. I don't need them they just make me feel better.

Song of the chapter: You and I by one direction

Disclaimer : I don't own glee. I'm in high school right now and it is nothing like it. I'm kinda disappointed.

\- Jessica

Santana walked into her apartment and laid her head down on Blaine's lap not even acknowledging that he was in her home.

"Why do you look like someone just murdered your puppy directly in front of you? " Blaine asked sorrowfully, stroking the brunette hair.

"Quinn stood me up." She mumbled into his jeans.

"Ouch."

"I know. Oh you and me are taking the siblings to six flags. You can bring Kurt." She explained.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She shrugged sitting up.

"Eh, It's okay. I'll probably just Taylor Swift her ass and forget."

MRNR

"Alright, how's this?" Santana asked. They had been in Puck's music studio in his new house. He bought it when Harper told him she was pregnant with his devil spawn.

 _I see what it's like_

 _I see what's its For day and night_

 _Never together_

 _Cause they see things in a different light_

 _Like us_

 _They never tried_

 _Like us_

She sung quietly trying not to wake a sleeping Sam.

"Good. Kinda slow though." Puck observed. "I know but Holly said something about a ballad. And this is as close as I'm gonna get." Puck nodded.

MRNR

Three weeks later the band were beginning to film their first music video for the second album, After White.

The music video for this particular song You and I had a simple concept.

Walk down pier. Sing into camera. Easy enough right. Wrong. It's not easy when it starts to rain and your band members significant others randomly show up. Guess who one brings with her.

Why, the girl who stood your sorry ass up. At least she has the decency to look slightly guilty.

But there's more. Your evil director puts said S.O's in music video. Wait you don't have a girlfriend. Uh-oh.

So that's how Santana got here. Walking down a pier. Singing to a camera. On her way to the girl that stood her soaking wet ass .

"Okay, Santana, walk towards the camera, then start into a jog. Once you get to Quinn, sing your line. Grab her face and kiss her like you mean it." The director, directed. He was basically your stereotypical director. Beret and everything. He even had a megaphone.

The brunette couldn't roll her eyes hard enough. She heard Blaine giggling. He probably told Kurt, hence the sympathetic look on his face. Whatever.

The worst part is this song was totally about, She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She had actually liked the blonde, like a lot.

Therefore she was going to make this kiss one Pretty Eyes never forgot.

She got her queue.

She started to walk. Once she got her queue to jog she did. She landed right in front of the blonde. And sung. Well she was actually lip syncing.

 _You and I_

She stared straight into you know who's hazel eyes. Grabbed her cheek and dove right right in.

She enjoyed herself. A lot.

When she pulled away she was met with a dazed blonde. She smirked subtlely when she notice Pretty Eyes flail around a bit.

Them she kissed her seven more times each one more explosive than the last. She was starting to get a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

Maybe it was easy.

MRNR

"That was great guys." The director let them go about their business.

Santana walked to her car. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Damn. She just wanted to kiss her brains out, not talk to her.

She turned around hesitantly.

"Hey." Quinn greeted. Santana nodded and proceeded to get into her car. Silently hoping Quinn would stop her.

"Wait." Thank God.

"Yes?"

"Um, look I'm sorry about the-" Santana interrupted her.

"It's okay-"

"No it's not. It was idiotic of me. Considering I don't really have a good excuse. But Mercedes made me." She mumbled that last part.

"Why would you listen to 'cedes? She's dating Sam she obviously has and judgement." They both chuckled.

"So, would you like to got out with me for real this time?" Quinn asked scratching the back of her neck.

Santana unlocked her car door.

"Hop in."

MRNR

That day in a booth at The 09 with small smiles on their faces.

They got a large Hawaiian pizza in the shadow of a heart. Maribel was feeling particularly evil that day.

"I'm sorry. " Quinn apologized for like the fifteenth time that night.

"Quinn, stop apologizing. It's okay. Plus you got me a hit song out of it. So thank you. My step dad and mom own this place so it's not like I was just loitering around." She shrugged.

"This pizza is so good." The blonde all but moaned. Santana cleared her suddenly dry throat.

"I'll tell my mom." They fell into a comfortable silence.

MRNR

Santana dropped the blonde of at her house. Which was probably bigger than her old neighborhood in Oakland.

"I had fun today. " Quinn commented breathlessly blatantly staring at Santana's lips.

"We should do it again sometime." Santana doing the same thing as the blonde in front of her.

Eh, She did it several times today already. What's one more? Apparently Quinn had the same idea, closing the distance.

This went on for a while until air became an issue.

"Um, I'm taking some children and my siblings to six flags. You wanna come? You might have to share me." Quinn nodded with a smile glued to her face. Santana giggled. Santana Veronica Lopez, just giggled. Fuck.

She watched as Quinn bounded into her house. She snuck back into her camaro.

"You're in for a ride, Pretty Eyes."

MRNR

They met up in dint of Santana's apartment. Sam, Mercedes, Puck, Harper, and Brittany had all decided to come along too.

"We will be there for a couple of days. Tina, booked us a hotel close to the park." Kurt announced. Santana really liked that guy he was good for Blaine.

Puck put sugar in Santana's car. Sugar had really taken a liking to him. She had a crush on Sam, she blushed whenever he talked to her.

"So who's riding with who?" Blaine asked. Santana looked up from her phone to answer.

"Well, I got Quinn, Sugar, And Jace whom I need to pick up. Um, if you take Sam's Escalade you can maybe squish the rest of you in. When we get there just stay in the hotel. We probably won't do anything today. " They chuckled when heard a faint 'Aww' from inside the car.

"I'm sorry princesa, but I promise we do anything you want tomorrow. " Santana smiled when the child's face lit back up. Quinn stared at them. She was oddly turned on by the brunette's caring sister vibe. She shook it is and hooked into Santana's camaro. They quickly peeled off. Once they got Jace they headed to the hotel.

MRNR

They walked into the lobby of the hotel they wild be staying at. It was nice. Homey but not to much to where you forget you're on vacation.

"Okay guys, we got six rooms right next to each other. So no actions or noises that will scar my brother and sister for the rest of their lives." She looked Brittany straight in the eye when she said that even though she came by herself." Operation: Flags o' Fun is a go." The playfully saluted and headed of to their own rooms. Quinn noticed a brunette eyeing an oblivious Santana. She didn't like it. Not one bit.


	5. Chapter 5: Rachel 20

Chapter 5: Rachel 2.0

A.N. Okay so I know It's Been awhile but I'm back and I brought presents.

Disclaimer : what do you call a show that you don't own? Nacho glee.

Song Of Chapter: Honestly by Hot Chelle Rae

-Jessica

MRNR

The first six flags day had been fun but normal. They hadn't really done anything overly exciting. It was now 11 at night and Quinn and Santana were making out quite heatedly.

Santana smirked when she heard the blonde on top of her release a small moan.

"Aye, Santana? "

"Hmmmm?" The girl in question answered preoccupied with Quinn's pulse point.

"Want to be my girlfriend?" Santana froze. Quinn noticed.

The door swung open. Blaine appeared. He was clad in pajamas and was laughing his probably pasty ass off. The girls clambered off each other, identical shades of scarlet.

"Are you done?" Santana asked annoyed.

"Nope." He said popping the ' p ' and continuing to cackle the gel out of his hair.

"So what did you want?" Quinn asked trying to get this over with.

"Oh, Holly called, when we get back she wants to talk about tour details. And, you, Santana have an interview with Ellen DeGeneres. We all have interviews actually." Santana groaned she didn't really like interviews that much.

"Why doesn't anyone ever tell me about things regarding me?" Blaine shrugged.

"Probably because they know you'll say know." The three nodded, knowing that was true.

"Oh, And Rachel's joining us She broke up with Finn said, and I quote 'stress and heartbreak are not good for the vocal chords'. He said in his best Rachel Berry impression. Quinn chuckled. She was going to 'fire' the diva. Not because she was a bad assistant, because she didn't deserve to be under somebody like this. She was way bigger.

"She would way that."

MRNR

The next day wad looking more eventful. They had ridden most of rides, and had matching 'I can fly bro' capes per Puck's request. They were now at Hurricane Harbor setting up to swim.

Santana took of her shirt and placing it own the beach chair beside her, gaining various groans of approval. Including Quinn's throaty moan.

The Latina had her sleeve finished in dusky colors. With Jace and Sugar's names in between her shoulder blades. Those and her white bikini Quinn couldn't get enough of.

"That is so hot." Commented the same random from the lobby of the hotel. She walked up to Santana. She was cute. Dark brunette hair and dull blew eyes. She was wearing the skimpiest bikini Quinn ever saw.

Puck covered his and Sugar's eyes. Sam almost barfed at her desperation, and Jace turned away purely grossed out. Quinn saw red or maybe it was green.

"Hi, I'm Kourtney." She would have a skanky name, Quinn thought. Santana smiled politely, looking for someone to very her out of this.

Kourtney started to stroke the Latina's arm, whom was getting very uncomfortable.

"So, I was thinking maybe-" Quinn couldn't take it anymore. She was going to throw This chick into the deep end.

She walked around Kourtney to Santana.

"Hey baby, I was looking for you." The blonde then pulled her into a forceful, possessive kiss. After a couple of minutes, Quinn pulled back seemingly just noticing company. Kourtney was standing there confused.

"Who's this?"

Still dazed Santana answered.

"Um, Khloe, Kim maybe?"

Kourtney scoffed and stomped off ignoring Quinn's smug grin.

MRNR

"Um, Hi." Jace was brought his brotherly gaze, to be met with most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

"Hi."

"I couldn't help but notice you staring-"

"No, no. I wasn't staring my little sister was behind you, I was watching her." Jace explained nervously.

"That's sweet. I'm Clayton." Jace blushed.

"Jace."

Santana watched her little brother. He was ovulation obviously smitten. Plus he had like no game. She talk to him later. She mostly trying to figure out what was going on with Britt and Rachel. They kept giving each other googly eyes it was starting to gross her out. Rachel was practically in Brittany.

MRNR

She was now genuinely concerned. It was like a disease. First Jace and who she found out was Clayton. Now Britt and Rach. She was going to seriously need to DTR.

But what really threw her for a loop was when Rachel gave her a song she had written. She had serious skills. This gave brunette an idea. She called over her band mates. And they agreed.

"Um Berry, me and the guys were wondering if you wanted to sing with us. You know because you did write this song." Santana explained. The boys nodded.

Rachel grinned and turned to Quinn as to ask for permission. Quinn smiled. She looked to everyone else in the room they had practiced this.

"Rachel."

"You're fired!" The group said in unison. Thoroughly proud of themselves for nailing that. Rachel smiled.

"Of course I will."

"Great, this song isn't as bouncy ad our others so you won't have to move around that much. But still feel it." Puck commented.

"I don't think that will be a problem, Noah. But, thank you anyways."

Blaine snorted at the taken aback look on Puck's face.

They were in his studio. It was big enough to fit the whole band so they could record as a band.

Mercedes, Quinn, Kurt, and Brittany were sitting along the wall to enjoy their mini concert.

Harper was in New York for a job opportunity. Apparently, she wasn't a random and actually a successful author.

They got into position and Puck started his signature count off with his green and white sticks. They had given Rachel one of Sam's guitars covered in 4 leaf clovers, while he played his all white bass.

For Santana, it was just her and her mic.

 _Honestly, why are my clothes out on the street_

 _Honestly I think you've lost your mind_

 _I can't believe I came home to find my car keyed_

 _I'm way too tired to fight_

 _Round and round drama every time_

"Rachel wrote this?" Mercedes whispered to Kurt disbelief heard in her voice.

 _Ima go ' cause I got no_

 _Problem with saying goodbye_

 _Is it wrong that I'm gonna be_

 _Having the time of my life_

 _' Cause deep down_

 _I know I should cry I should scream_

 _And get down on my knees_

 _I should say that I need you here_

 _But I'm gonna party tonight_

 _'Cause honestly I just don't care_

 _Honestly I just don't care_

 _Honestly I just don't care_

 _Honestly everybody's stoked I'm finally free_

 _Honestly my phone's blowing up tonight_

 _Makeout with all your dumb friends_

 _Tag your face just to rub it in_

 _Ima go ' cause I got no_

 _Problem with saying goodbye_

 _Isit wrong that I'm gonna be_

 _Having the time of my life_

'Cause deep down I know

 _I should cry I should scream_

 _And get down on my knees_

 _I should say that I need you here_

 _But I'm gonna party tonight_

 _'Cause honestly I just don't care_

 _Honestly I just don't care_

 _Ohhhh_

 _Don't roll up when they're playing my song_

 _Don't act right when you know you're dead wrong_

 _You're out of line, good night_

 _Well I'm undercover, you can drop that bomb_

 _It's a little too late cause I'm already gone_

 _I'm already gone_

 _Honestly you did it to yourself_

 _So don't blame me_

 _Ima go ' cause I got no_

 _Problem with saying goodbye_

 _Is it wrong that I'm gonna be_

 _Having the time of my life_

 _Cause deep down I know_

 _I should cry I should scream_

 _And get down on my knees_

 _I should say that I need you here_

 _But I'm gonna party tonight_

 _Ima go ' cause I got no_

 _Problem with saying goodbye_

 _Is it wrong that I'm gonna be_

 _Having the time of my life_

 _Cause deep down I know_

 _I should cry I should scream_

 _And get down on my knees_

 _I should say that I need you here_

 _But I'm gonna party tonight_

 _Cause honestly I just don't care_

 _Honestly I just don't care_

 _Cause Honestly I just don't care_

 _Honestly I just don't care_

The small group clapped once the song was over.

Santana and her bandmates exchanged an knowing look.

"Aye, Hobbit. Sense you're out of a job. We wanted to save you a trip to the unemployment line. Would you like to join the band?" Santana asked hopefully.

"I loved to!" The little brunette screeched. She lunged on to Santana in a fierce hug. She was instantly shrugged off.

MRNR

Santana and Quinn walked down the boardwalk towards the former's apartment. Fingers intertwined.

These are the moments Quinn treasures. The nice simple moments. The one's she knows she's allowed to keep. Because this is just to good to be true. All good things must come to an end. This was all going to come crashing down. She knew it. But until then she going to give Santana her all. She just hoped it wouldn't come back to bite her in the butt.

It's not her fault she thought like this.

No.

This was all Russell Samuel Fabray's fault.

MRNR

A.N. I know this doesn't seem like something Rachel would do but u didn't want Santana be the only female in the band anymore. This is crucial to the story line though. I don't know how but it is. Next chapter Rachel's first tattoo.


	6. Chapter 6: The White Luck: Live! Part 1

Chapter 6: The White Luck: Live! Part 1

A.N. Hey its me again. Here to tell you that I don't own glee. I felt bad so I scraped this one up for you. Hope the time jump doesn't confuse anyone.

Song Of Chapter : Hey There Delilah by The Plain White 'T's

\- Jessica

MRNR

Rachel sat down in a comfy chair as the studio audience cheered. She had been here once before, when she Quinn's assistant so she had a nice connection with the host and Producers of the show.

"Hey, Rachie." The comedian said making her and the audience laugh.

"Hi, Jimmy." He put his head in his hands ready to listen to what ever it was Rachel had to say.

"So, a little birdie told me you got a tattoo and a piercing." Jimmy Fallon inquired.

"I did. I got a gold star on my wrist. And a nose peircing. But that didn't go with my outfit." The crowd laughed.

"We actually have a clip of you getting your tattoo." The crowd cheered. Rachel groaned.

"Yay? "

"Berry, you know you don't have to do this right?" Santana asked from the side of her. On the other side was Brittany holding her hand tightly. Santana found out that they were just really close friends this still concerned her though. But she figured better not question it. Because let's face it, chick's be crazy.

"Yes, Santana I know that but this is something that I have to try. It's out of my comfort zone." Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

"You ready?" The tattoo artist prepared the girl's wrist. His name was Joe, but Santana insisted on calling him Teen Jesus. The clearly not ready girl nodded while biting her lip. Quinn chuckled from behind the camera.

"Okay here we go."

Different emotions played across Rachel's face the main one being pain.

Once it was overt she blew out a big breath she was holding. She turned to Santana.

"How the hell did you do your whole arm?"

It was ended to a smiling Rachel.

"You know she never answered my question." The crowd laughed.

MRNR

Santana pushed Quinn up against her front door as soon as soon as it was unlocked. Quinn groaned.

"Someone's in a hurry." Santana chuckled and tweaked a pink, already hard nipple.

"I want to show you something." She was talking a little funny but Quinn didn't notice through her arousal. The brunette could've started to talk about dead puppies, and it wouldn't have changed how wet she was, and they hadn't even kissed yet.

Her breath hitched when her girlfriend dropped to her knees in front of her.

She was still backed up against the wooden door and it was becoming uncomfortable.

Santana slowly pulled down the blonde's short shorts, along with her lacy pink underwear. She smiled like she knew something the girl above didn't, which she did.

She stuck her tongue out and took a agonizingly slow lick just missing where the blonde needed her the most. Quinn swore she saw something shiny, sticking up through Latina's tongue.

"Fuck, san. More." She bucked her hips into the Latina's face to get more friction. Normally Santana would hold them down but she was feeling generous today. So, she let Quinn ride her face. Not long after Quinn reached her peak slumping over contently.

After a couple minutes she realized she only lasted like a minute and how embarrassing that was.

She giggled when she felt Santana trailing soft kisses up her body. When she reached her mouth, Quinn immediately snuck her tongue into the other girl's mouth.

She gasped when she felt something that wasn't usually there. She let Santana follow her tongue out of mouth into her own. When Santana's got close enough she took what she thought it was between her teeth and opened her eyes. Santana followed suit.

Quinn raised a questioning eye brow.

"Oo ee, wha happnd was. " Quinn let her go so she could talk properly.

"You see, what happened was..." She paused, not knowing exactly what to say.

"You know I hate peircings." Quinn whined.

"No, you hate peircings on you. Plus I just made cum in like ten seconds flat." Santana quipped. Quinn sighed, she had a point.

She trailed a finger up Santana's arm, leaving goosebumps in her wake.

"I'll let you keep it, if you do what you did again." She husked into the brunette's ear as she bit her lobe.

MRNR

Puck sat down on a plush couch smoothing out his skinny jeans.

"You just recently had a baby." Jimmy Kimmel explained displaying a picture of Puck's new baby girl. The audience awwwed. He smiled.

"Well, I didn't have her, my girlfriend did. She's healthy and extremely tiny." The crowd awwwed again.

"What's her name?"

"It's Delilah." He answered with a wistful smile.

"Speaking of Delilah, you and the rest of your band are here to perform. Lady's and gentlemen, The White Luck!"

Puck walked over to the mic stand and sat down on the stool next to the other four members of the band. He got lead on this song since it was too low for Santana and he wrote it for his duaghter.

Hey there, Delilah

What's it like in New York City?

I'm a thousand miles away

But girl, tonight you look so pretty

Yes you do

Times Square can't shine as bright as you

I swear it's true

Hey there, Delilah

Don't you worry about the distance

I'm right there if you get lonely

Give this song another listen

Close your eyes

Listen to my voice, it's my disguise

I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me

Hey there, Delilah

I know times are getting hard

But just believe me, girl

Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar

We'll have it good

We'll have the life we knew we would

My word is good

Hey there, Delilah

I've got so much left to say

If every simple song I wrote to you

Would take your breath away

I'd write it all

Even more in love with me you'd fall

We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far

But they've got planes and trains and cars

I'd walk to you if I had no other way

Our friends would all make fun of us

and we'll just laugh along because we know

That none of them have felt this way

Delilah, I can promise you

That by the time that we get through

The world will never ever be the same

And you're to blame

MRNR

1 year later

Santana danced out on to stage to the band's first song to who she wasn't going to mention was her idol.

She kissed the woman on the cheek and got comfortable in the chair.

"I haven't seen you in awhile, the last time was at your mom's pizzeria." Ellen DeGeneres commented. She was a regular costumer since the restaurant opened. Santana chuckled.

"Sorry about that I've been a little busy. But I try to stop by as much as I can to see my brother and sister."

"How are they?"

"They're good. Jace just got accepted into Stanford." Santana praised. The audience cheered. Ellen smiled.

"You and the band are going on a world tour soon."

"Yeah, It took about a year to set everything up, and we finally got it set." Ellen had been waiting all interview for this next question. She knew the long answer, and also knew that everyone else in the studio wouldn't get that one. She felt special.

"What city are you looking forward to the most?" She smiled smuggly.

"Uh, Paris." The crowd cheered for the city choice.

"The last time I was at the 09 your mom told me that you are deathly afraid of spiders." Everyone laughed except for the Latina.

"It's not funny." She whined. The crowd laughed harder. If she wasn't busy repremanding the audience about themselves, she would've seen Quinn in a giant spider costume.

The blonde grabbed her shoulders.

Santana leapt into a standing position, turning around to face the abomination. She laughed throatily when she realized who it was.

"You put my girlfriend into spider costume. I thought we were friends." Ellen was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"Sorry I couldn't resist."

Quinn kissed her on cheek to make her feel better. It worked.

"I'm telling my mom to never give you free pizza ever again." They laughed.

MRNR

A.N. Quick question. If I can make Brody likable would you be okay with him being with Rachel? Or would you rather an OC? Review!


End file.
